


The Imperial and the Anthropologist

by PrincessAvalon



Category: Bones (TV), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAvalon/pseuds/PrincessAvalon
Summary: After the Battle of Scarif, Orson finds himself in at particular situation.





	The Imperial and the Anthropologist

Orson knew for certain that he most certainly dead. What else would explain the beautiful young lady that was in his bed. Was it even his bed? Orson slowly got out the bed and looked around. This was not his room in his apartment on Coruscant. The walls were a beige color covered in posters of various Empire propaganda that he had seen through the years. Some of the posters were ones he had never seen before. The more he looked around it was clear this room belonged to a young girl, then to a woman. Various books littered the floor, most were stack in corner, clothes were everywhere, and stuffed animals sat in a net. A shiver ran through him. He had been called, merciless, ruthless, coldhearted, amongst other words. Never in his life he would dream of… He looked down, he still wore his uniform, minus the cape, so nothing intimate had happened thankfully. The girl was still asleep. Not wanting to disturb her any further he slowly laid back on the bed and slid a hand down his face. 

“I am surely in some kind of hell.’’ He murmured. Orson looked over at the girl. He estimated she was no older eighteen or twenty… Still the thought of taking advantage of one so young… He pushed the thoughts from his mind. The Director looked over at the girl who was still asleep, unaware of her company. He pushed her black-blue hair away from her face, he discovered a perfectly round face, with a sprinkle of freckles. Pulling the covers back he found her to be on the rather more curvy then plump. He found himself liking the way her night clothes hugged her body. He shook his head as the thoughts entered his head. What was wrong with him? He barely knew the girl… still… a groan came from the girl. Orson jumped off the bed and watched the girl as she woke up. She was still unaware of her company. She stretched her limbs and buried herself back into her pillow. Sighing, Orson decided to wake her up. He needed to know where he was. 

“Ma’am… ma’am?’’ Orson poked the girl’s shoulder gently. The girl stirred, but rolled over on her side. A grimace appeared on the Director’s face. He had seen less lazy stormtroopers on his ship. With a rough shove, he pushed the girl out the bed. She landed with a thud. Cursing she, searched for her glasses. She put on her glasses, and looked up and gasped. Orson gave a slight smirk and cleared his throat. 

“Now that we are both awake. You can tell where I am.’’ The only answer he got was a pillow in the face. 

 

Blessing had worked another long shift at the lab for two days straight. She sometimes wondered weather working as forensic anthropologist was worth it, but the smiling picture of her brother made it worth it. Blessing was working a high profile case, along with her doctorate she swore she would be dead by the end of her academic career. It was around one in the morning when she stumbled into her little studio apartment. Dr. Saroyan had to drag her away from the remains when it was ten o’clock and everyone had went home. Blessing set her bags down on the counter and immediately slipped into a nightshirt and shorts, at least she didn’t have to be at the Jeffersonian until eight, but that meant she had to up at six. Ignoring the pounding headache, the budding anthropologist slipped into a dreamless sleep. It wasn’t until several hours later that she heard a voice waking her from her blissful slumber. 

“Ma’am… Ma’am…’’ Blessing felt someone poke her shoulder, but ignoring it she buried herself deeper into the pillow. The all of the sudden she was shoved out of her bed. Grumbling, she searched for her glasses. She swore if it was one her co-workers she would murder them right then and there. Putting her glasses on she turned around and sucked in a breath. There was no way… the man standing in front of her looked like… no, nope! There was no way on that Orson Krennic was in her room. There also no way that somehow Ben Mendelsohn sneaked into her room at one in the morning. “Orson’’ cleared his throat and smirked. Is he really smirking at me? The bastard! Blessing thought. 

“Now that we are both awake, you can tell where I am.’’ Blessing grabbed her pillow and threw it at stranger hitting him square in the face. Blessing stood there as the “Orson’’ tossed the pillow aside. He calmly walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her face, on instanct Blessing pushed his hand away gave him a swift punch in the face. The man stumbled back, nearly falling into a pile of books that were stacked in corner. He watched as Blessing picked up a textbook in rather pathetic self defense. 

“If you value your life, don’t move an inch.’’ Blessing said with a slight tremor in her voice. It was in this moment the man laughed! The Orson Krennic wannabe actually laughed! He slowly regained his composure. He rubbed his jaw, he was still smiling as he inched his way forward towards Blessing. He slowly took off a glove and extended his hand in a greeting. 

“I believe we got off on the wrong foot this morning. My name is Director Orson Krennic, I oversee the Advanced Weapons Research for the Imperial military.’’ Blessing set down her textbook. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This lunatic actually thought he was Orson Callan Krennic? What a joke! Although the uniform was impressive enough, it almost looked authentic. In Blessing’s mind it was probably some rich dude who bought Ben Mendelsohn’s costume from Rogue One and was way into Star Wars. Blessing slowly set down her textbook, and took the man’s hand. 

“My name is Blessing Collins, and I’m the person that’s gonna have your sorry ass arrested.’’

 

Orson nearly laughed at Blessing. Have him arrested, what absurd idea! Surely wherever he was a supporter of the Empire, and the whole mess here and the Scarif situation handled. Suppressing a smile a held his hands up in surrender. 

“I assure you Miss Collins that I am Orson Krennic. Now if you kindly tell what planet I am on and we call the authorities and explain situation.’’ He said calmly hoping the girl would drop her guard. He watched as Blessing relax a little, her body was still tense. Orson watched as her brown eyes examined him. Rolling her shoulders she let out a sigh and chewed on the inside of her lip, a nervous tick he assumed. 

“If truly are Orson Krennic then you are going answer some questions, and if you get any of them wrong I’m calling the FBI.’’ Orson nodded, agreeing with the terms that Blessing set. Blessing led him to the living room. It was rather spacious. There was a loveseat, a couch, and a coffee table that was littered with papers. The girl motioned for him to take seat on the couch. She went over and to the some kind of caf maker and made a some caf. 

“You some coffee? Or is it caf? I could never get the terminology of Star Wars.’’ She said coming over with two mugs of caf. He gratefully took the mug from her and thanked her. Blessing sat down on the loveseat next to him, drawing her knees up to her. He took several sips of the extremely sweet caf. 

“So Orson, you gonna spill the beans or I am gonna have to call the cops.’’ Blessing said after a while. He looked over at her, she looked at him with cocked head. She pushed up her glasses. Orson had to admit that Blessing was a sweet looking girl, even though her attitude didn’t match it. It was something that he liked in women, a little spitfire. Something he could tame. Not now Orson, not now. He shook his head pushing these thoughts from his head. He cleared his throat and began to speak. 

 

Blessing listened carefully as “Orson” recalled his childhood, his friendship with Galen, his rise in the Imperial army, the Death Star, and the battle on Scarif. 

“After I saw my creation I woke up here in your bed.’’ He said looking down at the empty mug. Was it possible that Orson Krennic actually exists, and somehow end up in this universe? As a scientist that was highly unlikely that a fictional person from a fictional universe come to this world? There was no way. Blessing and Hodgins often talked about parallel universes, black holes, and time travel, often late into the night. It was an interesting theory. He even answered every question correctly, but then again he could have just told looked it up on the internet, but there was something in his voice that sounded genuine. Something about him made her believe this “Orson’’ wannabe. Blessing nodded as he finished his story. She examined his body language, he slumped back in the loveseat as he told the story of the Death Star, and she watched his eyes light up as he talked about Galen. 

“Uh well…’’ Blessing started, how was she supposed to explain that he was fictional? That he was part of a movie? “Well how about I take the day off and we just hang out and get you use to Earth.’’ She said giving Orson a small smile. 

“Earth? Is that where I am?’’ He asked getting up from the loveseat. Blessing nodded as she got the mug from him. He nodded and started to look around more at the living room. He went over to the picture off her brother. It was one of her favorites. It was taken when she was five or six, the day he was deployed to Afghanistan. 

“Yeah! You’re currently in the city of Washington DC, in the country of the United States of America, on the continent of North America, in the Milky Way Galaxy.’’ She said while cleaning the coffee mugs. He nodded in acknowledgement as she listed off the locations. So what now? Sighing, Blessing looked at the digital clock that sat on the counter. It was nearing seven, she would call Dr. B to tell her that she wouldn't be coming in today. What would she tell her? That one of her favorite characters just woke up in her bed, there was no way that would fly. 

“Okay Director Krennic, we have things to talk about, but first how about some breakfast?’’ Blessing asked as Orson. 

“I think would be nice Blessing.’’ Orson said with smile.


End file.
